


The Rise of a New Light

by Jalisbea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalisbea/pseuds/Jalisbea
Summary: After the fall of Dalamud and the disappearance of the Warriors of Light, Eorzea struggles with the repercussions of the Calamity that ushered in the Seventh Umbral Era. The demand for adventurers of all shapes and sizes leads one particular woman to discovering her destiny as the new Warrior of Light, as the Imperial forces return to Eorzea to finish what they started.





	The Rise of a New Light

# Prologue

_Weeks before the fall of Dalamud._

Deep within the South Shroud, the early morning air turned into a light fog as a young midlander woman dashed to a flowing creek with an empty pail. A deep seated fear began to grow within the young woman’s heart as she ran through the densely forested area, hoping she would make it back home on time. Unbeknownst to the woman, the feral creatures of the woods kept a close eye on her, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Finally reaching her destination, the woman dropped down to her knees scooping up as much water into the pail that she could carry. As she began to stand up, a shiver went down her spine as she looked around in worry. A shift in the bushes across the creek caught her attention, as her worry quickly turned into fear. An abnormally large ked slowly flew out into the opening, causing the woman to freeze in place as she dropped her pail of water with a loud thud. The only sounds that seemed to reach the woman’s ears were of the buzzing from the ked, and the intense beating from her own heart. She closed her eyes, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she thought about her sickly mother waiting for her back home. As the ked drew closer to the woman, she prayed to The Twelve that her death would be quick, but those prayers would not be answered that day.

“Duck!”

The woman opened her eyes in shock as a young midlander man with a giant axe dashed past her towards the ked. An arrow narrowly whizzed by her face, as she quickly turned to look behind her to see a female miqo’te in the process of drawing another arrow. “I told you to duck,” the miqo’te chortled. The miqo’te released the arrow, the young midlander woman ducking at the last second as she threw her hands up in a feeble attempt to protect her head. She didn’t notice the lalafell woman rush up to her from Twelve knows where, but she could feel her calming presence next to her. Every second that ticked by as the three mysterious individuals took down the large ked felt like an eternity for the midlander woman.

With a loud “HAH!” from the midlander man, the ked let out a shriek and fell to the ground with an audible thud. For just a moment there was only silence, only to be cut short with a sigh from the lalafell followed by a laugh from the miqo’te. The young woman looked up slowly to see the man’s hand outstretched to her with a smile on his face. The woman hesitantly took his hand, averting her gaze from the handsome man, as she got back up onto her feet. “Are you alright?” the man asked. She nodded, and without skipping a beat, he asked, “What’s your name?” The woman hesitated to answer, but the man waited patiently for her reply. The miqo’te, on the other hand, wasn’t as patient as she huffed and turned back on her heels and began to walk back the way she came. “I’m going on ahead, don’t keep us waiting!” the miqo’te said as she waved to her companions. The lalafell went to the dropped pail and filled it with water, raising it up to the woman with a soft smile on her face. The woman returned the smile as she took the pail from the lalafell’s hands with a quiet, “thank you.” She looked up to the man’s face and finally replied, “Florina. My name is Florina Fhey.” The man’s smile turned into a wide grin. “Well Florina Fhey, what brings you out here in these dangerous times?”

Florina studied the man carefully, wondering if she could trust the man any further; there was something oddly familiar about him. She finally decided to fully trust in her saviors and spoke. “I came to the creek to get some water for my mother. She’s very ill and I need to get back to her immediately. I don’t know if she has much more time and I want to be there for her, I need to be there for her.” The man’s smile quickly disappeared and his face became determined. He exchanged looks with his lalafell companion, both nodded their head simultaneously. He looked back to Florina and said, “Lead the way. We’ll make sure you get back to your mother safely.” Florina gave a determined nod back as she began to run back to her home with her saviors close behind her.

With what seemed like a short jog, the three had reached the home with no incidents. Florina sat at the edge of her mother’s bed, one hand holding her mother’s hand and the other dabbing at her mother’s head with a wet washcloth. The lalafell was giving a thorough examination of the sickly woman, as the male midlander stood at the foot of the bed like a sentinel. Florina’s mother smiled sweetly at those who stood in the one room hut, but remained silent as she closed her eyes to rest. The lalafell let out a soft hum and looked to her companion and spoke with resolve, “I need you to find me white truffles and thyme. I’ll stay here and ease as much of her pain as I can.” The man nodded his head and quickly went back into the woods.

Without a moment's hesitation, the lalafell began to cast white magic, causing Florina to gasp in surprise. White Mages weren’t common causing Florina to realize that this lalafell must be one of the famous Warriors of Light. She stared at the lalafell in surprise, as the lalafell continued to use her white magic on her mother. She had always dreamed about meeting one of the five Warriors of Light, but she never dreamed it would have been like this. She further realized that she didn’t just meet one Warrior of Light, but three, causing her eyes to widen. The lalafell looked up to Florina at that moment, causing her face to turn a bright red as she averted her gaze. Keep yourself together Florina, she thought, this isn’t the time to get enraptured by my heroes.

Florina looked back to her mother, and what seemed to be a very long time, her mother didn’t look to be in pain and was instead at peace. Her gaze softened as she smiled at her mother. A tight sensation consumed her heart as she felt tears begin to bite at the corners of her eyes. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from crying. She decided to cast her eyes back to the Warrior of Light that was across from her, and mustered up the courage to ask the question that was plaguing her mind. “What are three of the Warriors of Light doing in the South Shroud?” The lalafell looked up at Florina in surprise, not expecting her to know what she was. Her expression softened as she smiled back at Florina. “We were on our way to Mor Dhona to meet up with our other friends after we had some business in Gridania. We happened to pass by when you were attacked by that unusual ked, and I’m glad that we did.” Florina smiled, but her smile quickly turned into seriousness. “Are you going to Mor Dhona to stop Dalamud from falling?” The lalafell looked at her with determined eyes, “We’ll certainly try.” Florina gave the lalafell a giant grin and replied, “I know you can, you are the Warriors of Light after all.” The lalafell giggled and returned her gaze back to Florina’s mother.

Moments later, the male midlander walked back into the tiny home with the white truffles and thyme. The lalafell began to grind the ingredients together with some lavender and chanterelle, and she explained that the strange blend would help with Florina’s mother’s pain. No words needed to be exchanged between the two about the inevitable. As the two Warriors of Light began to leave, the man shook Florina’s hand with a giant grin. “I wish you and your mother the best in these trying times. I hope that when this business with the Imperials and Dalamud are resolved we can meet again Florina Fhey.” Florina returned the grin and nodded her head in agreement. As the Warriors of Light walked off to their fated destination, Florina stared at their receding backs, eagerly awaiting their next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by saying, this is my first fan fiction and I'm not completely sure how to post my work, so I'd like to hear some tips! Not only that, I wasn’t there for 1.0, so I’m sorry if the prologue seems kind of iffy. I plan on making this a long standing series, starting up with ARR and leading up to ShB. With that note, I don’t know when I’m going to update next, especially since early access and the subsequent launch of ShB is coming out really soon. Once everything is calmed down, I’ll make sure to plan a schedule for releasing updates, so I hope if anyone is reading or plans on reading more I hope you can bear with me. I would also like some feedback on my work; correction, I would REALLY enjoy getting constructive feedback. I want to get better at writing and I need feedback, so lay it on me. I don’t know what else to say, so I’ll just end it here. Thanks for giving this a read!


End file.
